2019 CFBHC Season
The 2019 CFBHC Division I FBS football season play of college football in the United States organized by CFBHC at the Division I FBS level, will begin July 25th, 2016, and will end on January 30th, 2017. Bowl season will conclude on January 30th, 2017 with the 2019 CFBHC National Championship Game. Kickoff game Conference championship games FBS Conference standings FCS conference standings Conference champions Bowl Games Wednesday, January 18th, 2017 Quarterfinal #1 vs #8: #1 Clemson 37, #8 Nevada 10 Bahamas Bowl: Western Michigan 23, USF 17 Independence Bowl: Notre Dame 41, Central Michigan 28 Thursday, January 19th, 2017 Quarterfinal #4 vs #5: #5 Alabama 33, #4 Oklahoma 30 Bay Area Bowl: Michigan 42, Arizona 17 New Mexico Bowl: San Diego State 21, Western Kentucky 13 Friday, January 20th, 2017 Quarterfinal #3 vs #6: #3 Tennessee 34, #6 Baylor 14 Birmingham Bowl: BYU 20, Indiana 14 Liberty Bowl: Iowa State 38, Georgia State 28 Saturday, January 21st, 2017 Quarterfinal #2 vs #7 : #2 Penn State 29, #7 Washington State 9 Hawai'i Bowl: Hawaii 27, Marshall 17 St. Petersburg Bowl: UCF 35, Georgia Tech 21 Sunday, January 22nd, 2017 Charlotte Bowl: Georgia 28, Virginia Tech 14 Famous Idaho Potato Bowl: Ohio 41, Fresno State 14 Detroit Bowl: Michigan State 38, Louisville 28 Monday, January 23rd, 2017 Armed Forces Bowl: Texas Tech 25, Navy 24 Gator Bowl: Ohio State 32, Auburn 21 Military Bowl: ECU 38, NC State 28 Tuesday, January 24th, 2017 Heart of Dallas Bowl: Maryland 22, Rice 9 Music City Bowl: Syracuse 39, Missouri 14 Texas Bowl: Rutgers 24, Buffalo 6 Wednesday, January 25th, 2017 Las Vegas Bowl: California 30, Air Force 10 Pinstripe Bowl: Boston College 35, Nebraska 10 Tampa Bowl: Illinois 12, Arkansas 9 Thursday, January 26th, 2017 Peach Bowl (Semifinal #1 vs. #5): #1 Clemson 20, #5 Alabama 16 Boca Raton Bowl: Temple 36, Southern Miss 6 Cactus Bowl: Texas 24, Utah 6 Friday, January 27th, 2017 Fiesta Bowl: Penn State 35, Tennessee 13 Holiday Bowl: Purdue 37, Arizona State 20 Sun Bowl: Florida State 21, Colorado 3 Saturday, January 28th, 2017 Alamo Bowl: Kansas 37, Oregon 31 Citrus Bowl: Mississippi State 35, Wisconsin 14 Orlando Bowl: West Virginia 33, Virginia 21 Miami Beach Bowl: SMU 30, Toledo 18 Sunday, January 29th, 2017 Orange Bowl: Vanderbilt 27, Pittsburgh 7 Rose Bowl: USC 42, Minnesota 13 Sugar Bowl: LSU 37, Oklahoma State 34 Monday, January 30th, 2017 National Championship Game: Penn State 28, Clemson 17 Final Coaches Poll Rankings College Football Head Coach Championship Playoffs CFBHC FCS Championship Playoffs Bowl Challenge Cup Standings Awards and honors Heisman Trophy The Heisman Trophy is given to the year's most outstanding player. Other Overall *Walter Camp Award (top player): Dylan Bishop, QB, Syracuse Orange *Johnny Unitas Award (top sr. quarterback): Eric Jennings, QB, Kansas Jayhawks *Chuck Bednarik Award (top defensive player): Aaron Blakely, FS, Wisconsin Badgers Offense *Davey O'Brien Award (quarterback): Graham Burnett, QB, Oklahoma Sooners *Doak Walker Award (running back): Sean Bell, RB, Baylor Bears *Fred Biletnikoff Award (wide receiver): Raheem Robinson, WR, Oklahoma State Cowboys *John Mackey Award (tight end): Floyd Arnold, TE, Colorado State Rams Defense *Dick Butkus Award (linebacker): Akeel Morris, ILB, Nevada Wolfpack *Rotary Lombardi Award (defensive lineman): Tyler Jones, DE, Mississippi State Bulldogs *Jim Thorpe Award (defensive back): Cameron Marshall, CB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Outland Trophy (interior lineman): Anthony Miller, DE, Tennessee Volunteers Special teams *Lou Groza Award (placekicker): Leon Augustine, K, North Texas Mean Green *Ray Guy Award (punter): Giuseppe Bernstein, P, USC Trojans Coaches *The Home Depot Coach of the Year Award: Emperor_of_Orange, Clemson Tigers All-Americans Offense *Quarterback: Tanner Bowman, QB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Running Back: Sean Bell, RB, Baylor Bears *Fullback: Fredrick Marshall, FB, TCU Horned Frogs *Wide Receiver: Raheem Robinson, WR, Oklahoma State Cowboys *Wide Receiver: Jeremy Cook, WR, Washington State Cougars *Tight End: Floyd Arnold, TE, Colorado State Rams *Offensive Tackle: Taylor Randolph, OT, Iowa Hawkeyes *Offensive Tackle: Dylan Hastings, OT, Boston College Eagles *Center: Lucas Hurd, C, Alabama Crimson Tide *Offensive Guard: Toma Tumaalii, OG, Hawaii Rainbow Warriors *Offensive Guard: Lucas Hopkins, OG, Missouri Tigers Defense *Defensive End: Khairi Bryant, DE, Ohio State Buckeyes *Defensive End: Tyler Jones, DE, Mississippi State Bulldogs *Defensive Tackle: Christian Okonkwo, DT, Oregon Ducks *Outside Linebacker: Alexander Burton, OLB, LSU Tigers *Outside Linebacker: Shane Easley, OLB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Inside Linebacker: Raheem Burkett, ILB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Inside Linebacker: Akeel Morris, ILB, Nevada Wolfpack *Defensive Back: Aaron Blakely, FS, Wisconsin Badgers *Defensive Back: Prince Williams, CB, Air Force Falcons *Defensive Back: Cameron Marshall, CB, Penn State Nittany Lions *Defensive Back: Marquise Reed, CB/WR, Clemson Tigers Special Teams *Kicker: Leon Augustine, K, North Texas Mean Green *Punter: Giuseppe Bernstein, P, USC Trojans *Returner: Norman Spencer, WR, Maryland Terrapins *